DS9: Call off the Prophets
by darkvampangle101
Summary: 16 year old Captain Shaundrah is contacted by the prophets to save the alpha quadrint through her telepathic powers. Her teen crew tries to fix the timeline... while fighting off romance at every turn! (now with beta)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Nite: Here is my DS8 fanfic. I hope u like it. I have tried to use the improvments that people gave me in comments and I have tryed to make this less about my faith even though I do think I am suppose to evangelize because some ppl said it was too much in my voyager story. **

* * *

Kira Naris drank her ractachino in opps. It had been a very boring day all thinks gonsidered. DS9 was usually pretty more interesting than this. But then now that the Domnion war was done, things had become a lot more settled down in the alpha quadrint. And she was happty for it.

Then a panel started to beep.

"Nig, what is it?" she asked.

The Frengi frowned and poked at the panel. "Um Sir I think it is a ship coming in! Actually its... a FEDERATION ship it is a galaxy class star ship!"

"Like the Entreprise D? But I thought there was only 4 of those left working after the Domion war?"

"Your right, Sir... it loks like its in bad shape! The other Galaxy lass star ships are all at betazoid or cardassian prime right now, cleaning up after that big jemhadar mess!"

"Any sign of its name Nog?" Kira asked

"One second Captain the ship has lots of bruns and stuff on the hall..." Nog gasped "It is the USS Kirk!"

"OMG but I thought that ship was destroy at Wolf 359?" Kira pointed to the screen "On screen Leutenant!"

Nog put it on the screen.

"Yes that is definetly a Galaxy glass starship!" said Jadzea. "And if it is the Krik, that ship was assembilated almost... ten years ago."

"Hale them." Kira ordered. "This is Kernal Kira Nerise of the Federation station Deep Space Nine. Identify yourself."

A soft, feminine voice replied over the communicator. "This is Captain Shaundrah McAlesse of the USS Captain Kirl. I have wounded crew member here. May we docking at the station for help?"

Kira gave Dax a silent look to mute the comunicator.

"What do you think, Esri?"

"Um there not powering fasers or foton torpedos, Sir. In fact scans show they are severly damaged. It appears by brog fasers and maybe Romulan distrupters."

"OK open a chanel again." Kira cleared her throat. "We are clearing you for docking at docking pilon 9, Captain McCallesse."

"Thank you, Vornel Nerise I will see you very soon. McCalesse out."

Kira's brow furowed. She walked to a panel then pushed some buttons. She was searching federation records for the USS Kirk. On the screen came up one result for McAlesse.

"Look. There's only one crew member who was assigned to that ship named McCallesse when the ship was sent to Worf 359."

"Lieutenant Commander Moses McAlesse, Chief of Security." Esri frowned "That's a man not a woman. How very strange... I will keep searching Sir."

"Good Nog I will go down to meet with this captain Shaundrah. Nog your with me, have Doctor Bashire meet us down there.""Aye Sir" said Dax.

* * *

Julien Basir, Nog and Kira all stood outside the round door waiting for it to roll open so that they could meet the first people to walk off the USS Kirk. It was definetly a mystery. It was very strange to have a star ship vanish for a decade then suddenly apear. Kira wondered where the ship had been and how many people were still left alive on it.

The door rolled open and they waited. Then they hear some footsteps.

Kira gasped!

Out came a person in a Captains red and black uniform (the kind from TNG)... but she could not have been more than 16 years old!

"Hello. I'm Captain McAlesse. Wow! It's good to finally be back in Fedraton space after ten long ears."

* * *

**Authors Note: I bet u did not see that one comeing! Captain Shaundrah is actaully based on me in some way's that is the name I go by but she is not a marty sue as you will see in the future chapter she is veryt roubled. **


	2. Chapter 2-How Kirk Ws Saved In Gamma Qua

Captain Shaundrah sat in the bordroom with Captain Kira and Leutenant Nog. Quork brings in some candy and some root beer. Shaundrah drank the root beer with a lot of exitement.

"I am sorry" she said when she saw Kira and Nog starring at her "I have just eaten repleated food and Romulan food and Vorta food for as long as I remember. Its so amazeng to have real choclate and root beer..."

"I under stand completly!" Nog said with laughing "I remember I was so happy to get tube grums on earth when I study at star fleet academy there."

"Yes I am surprise that there are Frengi in starfleet now but it is good to see that!" Shaundrah said "as long as you do not want me to run around with no clothes on."

"No haha I am not that sort of Frengi!" said Nog "I was raised hear on DS9."

"Oh wow that's so great here have a root beer."

Nog craked one open and started to drink one but Kernel Kira did not. She taped her fingers on the glass table.

"I am sorry, Miss Shaundrah, but I just cannot beleave that you are a captain of a glaxy class star ship!" said Kira. "How old are you any how, 15?"

"16 actually just about to turn 17 in a month" Shaundrah shrugged "But it was a very strange thing that happen on my ship. We are not a usual ship."

"I'm all ear's!" said Kira.

Shaundrah looked pained, then began to tell the story...

"Well it was 10 years ago. My dad was chief of scurity on the Kirk. My mom is aenar and so most of the time she stays on Andoria while my dad is away on mission."

"Oh that explains why you are so porcelain skined and have such golden corn slik blond hair for a hew-mon!" said Nog.

"Yes" Shaundrah flipped her waste-long braid over her shoulder "I was visiting my dad on his ship when they were orbiting Endoria and when I was abord they got a distress call from... WOLF 349! We did not know what it was at first we just got sent there and I did not have time to be beaned back to the surface of Endoria. But we had no ideas of how serious it was going to be when we got there sence after all the brog were so misterious back then."

Kira nodded and she barley touched her tea, she was so interested by Shaundrah's story.

"It was awful! Within a few minuets of meeting the fleet the Kirek had been distabled. We were tractored into a bog cube along with like 4 other stafships. Some drones came on board and start to asemilate every adult on bored. But they did some thing to us kids and put us into these like chamber things rather than the usual asemilation. The borg cube then began to fly back to the Delta quadrint with all of our ships inside of it!"

"Borg naturation chambers!" exclamed Nog.

"Exactly! There were 12 of us kids in them chambers and the bogs instal them in the 10 frowad of the ship. But what we DID NOT KNOW is that the USS Bush had been set to self distruct. It was one of the ships that had also been tractored inside of the cube. Then it self-distructed. The self distruct cause the borg cube to be extremly damaged. The USS Kirk and another ship called the USS Ronald Regan were the only one's to survive the self distruct sequince. The damage to the borg cube cause our maturation chamber to shut down."

"So all 12 of you kids were excaped?" Nog asked.

"Yes. And 4 more kids on the Ronald Regan. Though I was only 6 years old almost 7, I knew how to operate a transtortper. I tansported all the survivor from the Ronald Regan onto the USS Kirk. Then I fired all our foton torpedos at the damage bog cube. It exploded completly and we escape."

"So how did you survive? What happened to the crew?"

Shaundrah felt her eyes grows misty. "I found Captain T'Pel on the bredge. She was very injured. My dad was... DEAD. He had been part assembilated and Captain Tpel had shot him to keep him from tuning into a brog. I did not blame her for doing it. He would not have wanted to be a borg."

"I am sorry!" said Nog.

"Its ok. Of the adults there was only 22 survivor. There was no doctors or nurse survivor. And they were all very injured. The last thing Captain Tpel did was make me Captain she said it was the most logical action as I can only one who pilots the ship and also work teransporter and also foton torepedos."

"Of course" said Nog "but what happened to the 22 survivores?"

"We put them in stacis tubs, just like what happened with Cahn and the other ogments (in the star trek movie into drakness) And they are in stacis even now thats why we need medical atention."

"What abot youre crew? How did you keep up the ship and pilot it and stuff?" said Kira

"Us 16 kids piloted it thru Dominoin space. All of us are adults now pretty much the oldest one of us is 19 and the youngest is 12 now. Butt we are all quiet mature sence we have basically been a Federaton Crew for ten years. We allways follow the starfleet manuels and the PRIM DIRECTIVE in all of our dealing's with other species."

"Wow that is truely amazing Captain Shaundrah" said Kira

"Thank you but it really was all my crew who are loyal and good and God who brought us thru it" said Shaundrah "Now I hoped that my crew can be allowed to go around the prominad now that Doctor Hashir is getting the adults all fixed up in the medical clinic."

"Yes off course. And you can have all u want for free as THANK YOU from Bajor government. Enjoy. I will get chef O Brion to start work on You ship."

Then she said bye and she and Nog went to the pomenade together.

* * *

uthors Note : Do not worry the actoin will start very soon.


	3. Chapter 3-atack in ds8

**Authors Note: This chapere has TONES of ACTON! I hope u like it!**

* * *

Nig and Captan Shaundrah walked down the promedian together. Shaundrah's crew was also there in fromt of the jomja stick seller.

"OMG Esther hi gurl!" exchlaimed Shaundrah.

"OMG Hi Captain Shaundrah!" exclamed Estehr.

"Hey Nog this is my bestie and also my Commander, Esther! She is half human and half Klingon and half Orion."

"Hi Nog I see you are Frengi. I have never met a Fregni in Starfleet before!' said Commander Esther.

"Yes that is right." said Nog. "I am a Lieutenant and I work in Engineering and my dad is the Grand Nagis of Frenginar."

"Who he must be loaded" whispered Commander Esther to Shaundrah and shaundrah laughed but told her to shut up.

Then they each got a jomja sticks and then they went into the Qurks Bark to get some drinks. They all got cream soda's and some cheezies to go with their sticks. Then Shaundrah saw some one else out of the corner of her eye. It was her Pilot and her Chef of Scurity! They were walking together down the Pormednade.

"OMG Ensine Kyleagh! Lutenant Kevin!"

They waved at Shaundrh and then they came in and ate some jomja sticks and cheezies and cream soda's at the bar too. It was very fun and allmost a perfect afternoon until...

Sudden the whole station shook as if it was hit by a faser! The red alirt came on.

"Red alirt!" Kernal Kira shouts over the intercon "We being attacked by DOMINION WASHIPS!"

"I hotta get to my battel station" Nog said "sorry gotta go."

Then he went and Shaundrah looked around her crew.

"Our ship is nearly repared let's get on it!"

"Ya with out borg modefacations, we can probably blow that domenion war ship to smethereans!" Kevin shouted.

"Ya!" said every one.

Then they put down there drinks and cheezies and they started to run thru the Pormenade to get to there ship's parking space.

But suddenly there was a whole bunch of twinkely lights that appear in the Prominade.

"We are being borded!" shouted Kernal Kira over the intercon.

People scream!

Then there was Jemhadare. They ran around the Prominade. They were yellng as they ran "ARRGH!" and people ran away. Kevin started beating the living day lights out of like six of the jehandars with his bear hands. 4 of them were dead looking in a minute.

"I will portect you guys!" elled Kevin as he beat down the jemhadars.

Then a whole bunch of jemhadars started attacking the crew of the Kirk. But they were in for a suprise... because Kyleagh shot out some bog tubes from her arms and into the jemhadars and then nanaprobes killed them! Non of the jemhadars knew that Shaundrahs crew had made themselves better with bog technlogy. Then Esther with one hand hit a jehadar and it fell to the ground. that was because they had bones that were made strong by brog implant.

Then there was another light of the transporter and suddenly... it was WEYONE! He laughed.

"Oh you jemhadars you are so dumb" Weyoun said! "Stop atacking these people we are hear for a reason!"

"OMG Weyone what are you doing here?" said Shaundrah.

Then Qork came out "You know this guy Captain Shaundrah?"

"Oh yes Shaundrah knews me quite well, don't you Shaundrah?" said Weyoun evilly.

Then Shaundrah passed out!

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope u guys liked this chapter as u can see I named several charcters after my freinds. Kyleagh is after m litlte sister who is so nice and helpfull and Esther is after my freind at school who help me some times betta story. Kevin is after my freind Sara's little brother who is fmy brothers prayre partner and also help me organize the untied way fund raser at church. **


	4. Chapter 4: Weyone's REvenge!

When shaundrah awke she was in a strange placel but she saw... WRYOIN standing over here! !

"Weyoin, what I doing hear? Where am I!?"

Then weyoun laughed evily. Ma ha ha. It made Shaundeah feel scarred.

"You know exactly wear you are, Shaundrah. Don't you reconize my ship? Don't you remember what you promise in exchange for crossing thru Ddomain territories? Don't you rember coming on my ship all those year's ago when the US Kirk was disabled by our Jimhadare fighting ships and you had to diplomacy withe ME, WEYOUN!?"

Then Shaundrah gasped and tryed to sit up but she could not sit up. She DID remember and she thought that Weyone had forgotten about her many many years ago...

"You cannot be serius Weyiun you basterf!" She screamed. "I only make thatn promise because me and my crew was on edge of death! Because of you're evil jemhadder ships truing to kill us!"

"A promise is a promise shaundrah. " said Weyoun..."You promised on Jesus that you would have my child in exchanger for safe oassege across the gama quadtint and so you will'!"

"Noooooo!" Shaundrah cryed "but i so confused Vorta don't even have kids they don't even like then, I mean you are a clone there was 3 of you before there was this Weyoun."

"Axtelly the federation war really did a number on me! When we engaged I was only Weyoun 4 but now there's been 5 more I am WEeyon 9"

"9!" scremed Shaundrah "Are you kidding me? So the one I was engagd to is not even alive any more? That means the contract is borken! I did not make it with you I made it with some other Weyoun!"

"AH ah I do not think so... Vorta are very good lawyer as well as doctor, better even than James Sockolove or sellino and Barns. If you looking at paragraph 2495 and sub pargraph 19 and letter B of contract to have my kid... you will see that you agreed all the clone are in law the same person as 1 another.'

"You basterd and you're trickery! You may have my body but you will never have my sole or heart!"

Your sole or hearth is not required, Shaundrah simply your lovely brog-modified body... to make the DOMINOIN stronger."

Then Shaundrah passed out. When she woke up a few hours later she was in the same place but she still could not stand up. Weyoun was there but strangly he did not bring his Jemhadare guards with him, they were all alone in the drak room.

"You are not well Shaundrah unfortunetly you hit your head when you fell. We give you some medicine that made you all jiggly."

"Oh so you are not restraning me hear?" she asked "Thats good I guess."

"Hahahaha" said Weyone "I would not do some thing like that to my precous fiance. You really are lucky you know I am practically king of the Vortas. I come from royalty, and the first Weyoun was king of corill prime many century ago. That is why the Founder made me there most important Vorta of all. I am the highest of all Vorta and as my wife you will be given the best of respects and stuff."

"I do not even care!" she screamed "now let me back to DS9 before I kick the living day lights out of you."

"No need for vioLENCE" said Weyoun as she kicked a leg at him "I will return you unharmed but remember Shaundrah you made a promise and it was to Jesus and also I do not think you will come to regret me as your husband."

Then Weyoun bowed at her. He gave her a not very geniuine smile and then he walked out of the room. Shaundrah glared at him very hard as he left but he did not seem to notice. A moment later, she felt herself being transported away.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow that was a twost in the storey, don't u think? **

Sjaundra looked panedly cross the prominadr. Nogg was by her side. "Its so noisy compare to the Kirk!" She said. "I'd forgot what it was like being sound so many people!" "How about we go to my uncels bar his name quark and he is the gut who bring us all the candy &amp; roor beer during our meeting."


	5. Chapter 5: the PROFITS

**I hope u like the next part it is really story starting. Thank u fore reading. Shaundrah.**

* * *

Shaundrah woke up in the sick bay with docter shadhhir and nogg and Kyleahg and CaptainKira standing over her.

"Are you ok you got hit by a bulk hade during the jwmhadar attack." said Doctor bashur. "We did not find you for sevreal hours, as s the bulk head was in aan empty shop where you must have runned to when we were under attack!"

"NO Weyone transport me away to his ship."

They all looked scepticle. Shaundrah felt mad.

"REally I was kidnaped by Weyoun the vorta! He wants to marry me!" she shooted "He took me to his dominoin ship for hours and try to covnince me to wed him!"

"Oh noooo!"Kyleagh said. "Just like last time! He sure do not give up easaly that vorta... he must really want you!"

Now they looked convinced. Even Captan Kira.

"I will keep the sensores looking for them!" said Kyleagh "We wonot let that basterd get away"

Then every one left and a little while later Docter Bshir said she could go because she was better now.

So then she wemt to the Pormenade. She looked around but it was late so most stuff was closed except for Quarks and she did not want to go in there becase people got drunk and gabled!

But as she pass by the big bajoran door she felt a strange pull in her stomach. It was as if she was begbeing pulled into that door. That was teh door to the bajoran tempel. It was empty right now except for some candels that were lit in the door way. Shaundrah had read about the worm hole aliens and she knows they are ery powerfull.

She felt a little strange being interested ina bajoran temple. After all they were pagans. But then she remind herself that she knew those bajoran gods were just worm hole aliens. Not gods. So maybe it was ok if she listen to her own feeling and go inside.

Then she did. It was empty inside and smell like incents. The insects was burning from some holes in the wals and there was a fancy box at the fromt of the room. A voice in Captain Shaundrah's haid said _"OPEN THE BOX"_ so she did. There was a crystal inside that looked like a tube shape that had been squash in the middel. It started to spin around and Shaundrah was scarred and going to run... but SHE COULD NOT! The worm hole aliens had frozen her in her spot.

Then some thing even scrier happened... sudenly she was notin DS9 but in stead was on Earth in San Francesco where she had lived before she had moved to Endoria! And herd ad was there, even though he was ded from Brog nanaprobes!

"Dad what you doing here?"

"I am not yore dad I am of bajor!" he said

"Oh you are a profit" she said "I get it. Is captain sisco here too?"

"Ya... the sisco is busy rite now" her dad-wormhole-alein said "But hey shaundrah you are of bajor too. You are very special to the profits even more so than the sisco BECAUSE... we need you to do a mision for us."

"Oh ok what kind of misoin?"

"That will all be shone in time Shaundrah just trust us and you use your talepathic powers for good and you will save the hole alpha quadrint and including EARTH!"

Shaundrah wa nted to agree but she was so confuse! She was going to ask a bilion more question but auddenly the San Francesco beach vanished and so did her dad and she was back in the pagan tempel in DS(. What to do! She was so confuse! And why had the Profits chosen her, just a simpel star fleet Captain?


	6. Chapter 6B biorg

**Authors Note: Got betta 4 this apter. So hope u happy ppl who are picky a bout speelling. **

* * *

Captain Shaundrah started walking back to her quarters on the USS Kirk. She still felt all woozy from the strange vision she got from the Profits. As Captain she was used to scientific stuff not worm hole aliens pretending to be her father!

Back on the Kirk she went to her quarters. They were great quarters with walls that look like glittery white pearls. The floor was like shiney and black. Her sheets were glittery pink like the ones that Riker had on the Enterprise. Excpt that her bed was a 4 poster bed with some nice curtain hanging from it. She had also a painting of the stistene chaple picture hanging on the wall.

Then Shaundrah got into her pajamas and she got into bed and she started to sleep.

Except suddenly it was red alirt!

"Captain Shaundrah to the bridge! We being invaded by the JamHadar!" Leutenant Kevin shouted over the intercom sister.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the bridge while putting on her uniform. There were JamHadar everywhere! She punched one in the face that was trying to block the door to the bridge. His face basically smashed to smitherines because of Captain Shaundrah's hard punch.

Then she ran on the bridge and Liutenant Kevin was there. He had used his borg implant to kill several JamHadar by sticking the tubes into them. Then they died from nanapobes.

"Where is Commander Esther?"

"She went to DS9 a couple of hour ago and left me in charge."

"Oh you obviously capable!" said Captain Shaundrah as she punched a JamHadar with her extra strong borg arm and he flew across the room into a bulk hade and died of crushing "Fire our nanaprobe quantim tormpedo at the Dominion ship!"

"Yes Maam!" yelled Liutenant Kevin.

He fired and then the Dominion ship turned into basically powder because it was totally destroyed by the borg enhance photon torpedoes. The explosion was humungous and also almost destroyed one of the docking part of DS9 because the explosion was so big. But it didn't.

As the ship blew up Captain Shaundrah passed out!

* * *

_She was back with her dad but this time on Andoria on a nice icy beach dressed in a parka. Instantly she knows that she is in the presence of the Profits once again. _

_Her sad started speaking without a mouth. "Oh Shaundrah you have completed our first taslk but the evil Dominion will still come after you more. The Pa Rayths are coming back from there lair. They willl threaten the Alpha Quadrint and also Bajor and Shakespeare. So you will have to do some fighting but there will be other un-expected stracrifices that you will have to make to insure the safety of every one! Can you do it?"_

_"I promise I can!" she said with conviction_

_"The fate of the ALPHA QUADRINT is in your hands, Shaundrah! Be strong! Things will not be as you expect and your stacrifices will not just be beating off JamHadars and Vortas."_

_"I will, Dad Profit! I will do what I can!"_

* * *

Then she woke up and every thing was okay because they had beat up all the JemHadars with their extra strong borg arms. Liutenant Kevin was everything under control so Captain Shaundrah went back to bed. Shaundrah felt really despondent for a few hours. Then she got happy because she hearing happy news. She went at quorks with Ester and they all eating nutella pancakes.

"Hi Shaundrah I am gettting a boy friend!" she said.

"Oh who is that."

"That is Nog the Frengi." Esther said. "He and I went to Quorks last night to talk about how crazy it is that you got adubcted by that evil Vorta Wayoun and then had that terrible vision of the Stan Fancesco."

"And the Borg attacked when you were at Quorks."

"Yes sorry I did not expect that those horrible Dominions would attack but its ok because our nanaprobe quantim torpedoes totally destroyed those JamHadars and I guess they also killed that bastard Wayoun!"

Then Shaundrah felt a little sad for a but. After all Wayoun had been her fiancee for a while even though it was not by her choice, it was a forceable engagement!

Then Nog came and he ate some wiggling worms in a bowl while every other person had the nutella pancakes and capuccino. That is because Frengi eat bugs.

Then suddenly there was the sound of the communicater.

"Hello Shaundrah this is Captain Kira I just wanted you to know that we are getting a encripted message addressed to you personally from the Delta Quadrant. Please go to the bridge now."

Then she did. go there.

* * *

**Authors Note: oh no the dominion are very bad right... ecept is really Wayoun dead then what will Shadnrah do**


	7. Chapter 7: sectore 001

**Authors Note: Again thx for betta-ing its realy aprecated sence I know u do not like startrek. Also there is more acton here.**

* * *

Captain Shaundrah looked at the encripted transmission that had been sent to her from an anonymous person in the Gama Quadrent. It was just 2 words - _REMEMBER CORILL. _But that did not make any sense to her so she shrugged and then went back to doing all that captain stuff on her ship.

Her ship needed lots of repairs and also Nog the ferengi guy and also Esther's new boyfriend wanted to look at all the great improvments that Shaundrah and Kevin and Esther had invented with the BORG technologies. In fact Kevin and Esther taught him how to put the same new inventions like nanaprobe quantim torpedoes and nanaprobe phasers and even nanaprobe hypo sprays! Even Doctor Basher was really amazed and impressed with how amazing Captain Shaundrah's inventions were using Borg technologies!

"Wow these nanaprobe inventions will make us decades ahead of the Cardassians or Klingons or even Betazoids medicine!"

"Yes you will even be smarter than Dr Orpax!" said Nog "Wow Shaundrah and Esther and even Kevin you guys are so super smart! The Defiant is the most strongest ship in the whole quadrent (other than the Kirk) thanks to your inventions!"

Then the Kirk crew all blushed even though it was true!

Then while they were on the Opps there was suddenly a red alert.

"Sire it is a PRIORITY 1 emergency crisis message from sector 001... EARTH!" said Nog

"On screen!" said Colonel Kira

Suddenly there was a crumply picture of an old guy that looked like ants were crawling on it because the pic quality was so bad. There was some crackeling too. He looked like an admiral and then he said "Hello its Admiral Wesley Crushr here from Earth I am calling because we are under attack"

"From who?" said Coloner Kira "You are braking up Admiral... who is it attacking Earth?!"

"It's... [crackling] THE BORG!"

"Noooo!" shouted Colonel Kira and also everyone but the Kirk crew gasped and even one Bajoran guy fainted and had to be taken out to sick bay.

The Kirk crew had beat off the borg a million times while they were in the Gamma Quadrint... they were not able to be scared of those bastards anymore, not after what they had been through in the Gamma Quadrant!

"We will send the Difiant" yelled Colonel Kira "RIGHT AWAY do not worry Sire."

"No you must not... Earth was not expecting this cub to attend Earth and attack us we are evacuting the planet as we have already lost a ton of ships and all our obital defence platforms have been assemblated. This message is to warn you not to come anywhere NEAR sector 001 we are quarentining it and regroping with an emergency Federation Counsel at Vulcan."

"But sir... we cannot just let Earth fall! It is the biggest and best part of the Federation!" said Colonel Kira

"That is an order Colonel and now I am honorarily making you not just a Colonel but a Captain so you can command people and stuff in the Bajoran sector if the worst happens and we no longer can send you orders! You understand you are to fight the borg but also save as many civilians as you can and also STAY AWAY FROM EARTH AT YOUR PERIL! Do you understand?"

"Yes Sire!" Kira said sadly

"Admiral Wesley out!"

Then the screen went black and there was a horrible silence in the bridge. It lasted a long time until finally Nog spoke.

"Colonel - um I mean Captain Kira I have gotten a report that the Federation communications grid on Earth is no longer working there is no more communication with any planets or stations in the Sole System."

Kira looked painedly at the blank screen. "Understood, Nog."

She turned to Captain Shaundrah.

"Captain Shaundrah you are the only one who truely understands what we are facing here. Bajor is defenceless and we have no near planets to go to except those in the Gammma Quadrant... and when we put colonies there then the Dominion destroyed them all and after the Dominion war we agreed not to mess around on the other side of the Selesteal Tempall."

Captain Shaundrah looked at Kevin and Esther "Guys we gotta do what we gotta do!"

"We will protect Bajor with the Kirk to our dyeing breath!" Kevin gave Esther a high five "Whether its against Dominions or Borgs!"

"Right!" said Esther

"What would we do if you had not come here? I do not know?" said Captain Kira "Get to your ship Captain and we will help you get ready for lunch sequence."

Captain Shaundrah turned to run back to her ship. Her heart was racing - the borg again! And the Dominion! How could Bajor fight off both? Especially when Earth was fallen to the Borg and the Federation had run away like cowards to Vulcan?

Then suddenly everything went black!

* * *

_Shaundrah heard some running water and there were leafy trees over her head. She was lying on some grasses. When she stood up there was a clear night sky but she did not recognize the pattern of stars in the sky as Endoria or Earth. In fact she saw a very strange blue smudge in the night sky that looked like a teeny tiny wormhole. _

_"Am I on Bajor?" she asked in her head. _

_"No!" a deep voice interrupted her thoughts and she stood up and saw her dad standing in front of her but she knew that this was not her dad but a Profit. _

_"Oh hi Dad Profit." she said "What is this place if it is not Bajor?"  
_

_"Do you not remember Shaundrah? You have been here before. Look around."_

_When she looked around she could see she was standing on the edge of a lake and across the lake looked like a city and when she looked in the sky she could see stations and satellites and some ships in the night sky. It was really warm and pretty. There was a really big building in the middle of the city across the lake, like a castle or church or the parliament buildings or something. It looked like the parliament building in Ottawa (I visited there once it was very nice and they have cool roofs that starts orange then gets green later). _

_"I feel like deja vou as if I have been here before but I cannot remember when. How very strange. Was it when I was a little kid or something maybe?"_

_"No, Shaundrah my daughter... you were here many years ago but not when you were a child. Your memories were altered after you left and now you cannot remember being here ever. But you MUST remember. Otherwise the Alpha Quadrent is doomed."_

_Altered memories? Why would ANYONE want to do that to her? And still where was this place? _

_"OMG what do you mean Dad Profit?" she asked, feeling scared. "Where are we? And why is it so important?"_

_Suddenly her dad profit vanished. She felt someone behind her watching her. She spun around. Through the trees she could see someone walking through the trees toward her... it was... WEYONE!_

_She started to back up, feeling scared!_

_"Do you not remember being here with me, Shaundrah?" he said "Do you not remember Korill Prime?"_

* * *

AUTHORS NOET: WOW did I breng the actoin in this chapie eh ?and also i think it is AWSOME idea to have a storey with BOG, DOMONION and also FEDERATION if they did that on the real show it would have been sO AWSOME! Maybe I also throw in kleingons and some ferengies too... have not desided yet!


	8. Chapter 8: Figt or dye trying!

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS WAS BETAD QUICKLY BY MY siste in law Ash she don't like startrek (she like disney a lot so she was lready looking at my new story about reckit ralph) so that was a big stafcrifice for her... thanks her a lot! **

* * *

Captain Shaundrah watched her big screen on the Kirk. There was pictures of the whole quadrent on there and she could see dots that showed the different places that were sending stub-space signals to the Kirk. 1 by 1 each 1 of the dots started to turn from red to... BLACK. That meant that the stub-space had stopped working because... THE BORG.

"OMG" said Kevin "the whole QUADRENT seems to be falling to those basterds! Look... first Vulcan then Rommulis then Klingon World and the only big important world left is... BAJOR!"

"NO!" said Captain Shaundrah "this is going to end here the line must be drown hear and no further! We will not let them get our new home!"

"OK!" said Esther.

Then they saw a cube coming toward them. But then they realixed it was actually like 5 cubes!

"Captain Kira to Captain Shaundrah!"

"Captain Shaundrah here Captain Kira."

"We are detecting 5 cubes coming to the orbit of Bajor... we are sending the Defiant to help you and all our shuttels."

"No do not do that... just the Defint. Otherwise we will just be sacreficing the shuttle people in vane." Shaundrah's voice was brave! "We will save Bajor or die trying! SHAUNDRAH OUT!"

Then it was all guns all the time! They fired dozens of quantim torpedos and lots of fasers which were all enhanced with nanaprobes! One cube exploded into an explosion of drone bits and green sparks! Shaundrah and Kevin and Esther and Kyleagh all cheered as they saw all the borg frozen in space.

"Captain Shaundrah the shields are at 30 per cent and we cannot sustane another direct hit!" yelled Kevin.

"Oh no!" said Shaundrah "power to the shields and fire again"

Then another borg cube exploded in a explosion of green again, and it looked really cool. Then there were 3 cubes left. Then the Defiant came.

"Hi Shaundrah it is me, Jadzea Dax at the Captain of the ship and I will get these cubes for you."

Then the Defiant came swooping in and they shot one cube a million times and it exploded too. But then the last 4 cube it hit the Defiant with its cutting bean and it chopped a hole in the defiant and it had to fall back.

"Our shields failed Captain Shaundrah we are out of ammo, we are falling back to DS9... Good Luck Captain! Dax out!"

Then Shaundrah and all the rest of the guys fell onto the ground as the Borg ship hit them one more time with the green weapon thing. There was smoke and stuff coming from the bridge and a bit of ceiling had fallen on a random ensine and killed him.

"Statice!" Captain Shaundrah shouted as she stood up again all covered in soot and stuff.

"Captain our shield are down, we lost the air and gravity on decks 4 through 9 and we got 3 crewmen dead!" yelled Kevin "We can't hold on much longer..."

Captain Shaundrah narrowed her eyes "We will destroy this last cue if it's the last thing I do, you guys agree?"

"Right captain we gotta save Bajor!" yelled the rest of the bridge crew.

"Captain Shaundrah to all hands. All not essential crew are to get to the life pods with as much guns as you can carry and ABANDON SHIP. Get to Bajor: and defend the innocent people down there until the death against the borg!"

And Captain Shaundrah was so brave that a lot of her crew cried a little as they ran to the escaping pods and left the ship. That left her and Kyleagh and Kevin and Esther and nobody else.

"OKAY guys, only 1 bog cube left. RAMMING SPEED!"

Then they got ready to speed up and ram the Kirk into the last borg cube... but then suddenly there was a flash of light on the screen!

"What was that" said Captian Shaundrah.

"It was the worm hole! It opened and there is a ship coming through!"

"OMG did the Klangon Empire send through some ships?" said Esther.

"No! It is... A FLEET OF 100's of DOMINION WARSHIPS I am detecting at least... five hundred Jamhadar's on there!"

"Oh no, Bajor is finnished!" cried Kyleagh.

Then they all looked at leach other with really sad expressions because they knew that the Kirk could not defend Bajor against 2 borg cubes and hundreds of Dominion Warships. They knew they would be defeated and were very upset.

"OK guys lets say one last prayer" said Shaundrah.[

Then they all got togethr in a circle and held hands and they started to pray.

But suddenly something happened! Kevin's console started to beep and he ran over and looked at it.

"Captain! Its the Dominoin fleet... they are... ATTACKING THE BORG! They are... destroying the Borg!"

The Dominion ships all started fireing tons of shots at the borg cube. Then on their screen the last borg cube exploded and it was an even bigger explosion than the ones that the Kirk had made.

"Captain... there is no more BORG cubes in sensore range!" said Kyleagh "Bajo is safe."

"Well... except those hundreds of Dominion War Ships!" laughed Kevin.

They laughed. They were a little bit scared that the Dominions would start killing the Kirk next. Then there was a beeping sound from Kevins console.

"We got a transmission from the Dominion ship... it is from... WEYONE!"

Then everyone gasped!

Shaundrah glared. "ON SCREEN!"

Then Weyoun came on screen. He was smiling and did not look very intimidateing.

"Hello again fiance." He smiled. "Aren't you going to thank me for saving you?" [ []][ []]]]] [[[[[[[ ]][ [


	9. Chapter 9:Weyones SECRET

Weyone was in the Kirk's ready roon. UIv was there plus myself and Keven. Weyoun was sitting looking panedly out the window at the stras.

"Why did you save us yo basterd?" I dimanded "is it some ploy to get our brog techology to youre JemHadar soliders?"

"Actuelly my dare Captain Saundrah..." Weyoun look arounf "I will tell you the TRTH if you will speak to me a lone.!"

"no its a TARP!" shouted Ether "He will kid naping you again!"

"A greed" yelled Kevin "He is a lyeing basterd!"

Then I looked into Wayouns young inocent face and saphire blue eye (BTW he is a clone in this storey so he is like actually 15 now notbold like original Wayoun) and I knew I can trust him.

I could feel his truthfullness.

"No" I said "this is the truth and I will takl to him a lone hear in my reddy room... all off you out!"

Then they weht out. Then Weyoun and her were a lone. Sue felt really nervose so she got up and got to the replacater and ordered 2 kaaba nuts drinks because she knew that all vorta's can drink.

"Hey Shaundrah you really hate me do you not?" said Weyoin, on the edge of crying "Why? Why do YOU HATE ME SHAUNDRAH... when I... I..."

"Why? WHY? Um it is obvious! You kid naped me, then also you made me promise to marrying you when my ship was going to be assemblated in the Detla Quadrent! Also you attack DS9 with your Jemhadar's!"

"But Shaundrah I only did it... because... because..."

"What!?" screamed Shaundrah "Just say your evil intentons!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU CAPTAIN SHAUNDRAH! I only did it because I LIVE YOU WITH ALP MY HEART!"

Shaundrah gasped... and fainted in shock!

* * *

When she woke p she was laying on her sofa with Wayoin standing over her with a conserned look on his face. She noticed all off a sudden that Weyoun had beatiful skin as white as a piece of rice. His eyes were as blue as a blue neon lite. He was realy unusual looking and she realized maybe that the resone all the people on DS9 starred at him when he beaned onto the statoin was becase he was so pretty.

"Why are you starring at me Shaundrah?" he asked "Do you need some water or a doctor? You fell unconscients."

"No I am fine. Just shocked."

Then they were quite for a while. Just staring at one anothers eyes.

"You said you love me!' shaundrah remembered "what are you playing at?!"

"I am not playing any thing!" a single cristaline tear fell from coner of his eye "I fell in love with you mmany year's ago... on Kurel prime!"

"WHAAAAT" yelled Shaunddrah weakly "I have never been to the vorta home world!"

"You are wrong Shaundrah you were there with me 4... 3 glorius months" he reached for her hand then changed his mind and dident touch her hand "and what is more... YOU LOVED ME BACK!"

"No you lyeing evil man" Shaundrah cried 'why would you try to convence me of such a redicolous story! I have never been in love..."

"You were Shaundrah and that is why I have never ever given up on you BECAUSE IWILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU You ARE MY SOLE MATE!"

Shaundrah fell and fainted again with shock!

* * *

Whn Shaundrah was sleeping she kind of woke up a little. She could hear kevin yelling at some one...

"I do not know what you did to her but she is lyeing there pased out and the only person who could have done it is YOU... now get off this ship Weyoun!"

"Fine Lutenant Kevin, but I promise you I will be back for my fiaiencee."

Then Shaundrah tried to say no because she wanted to talk to Weyoun but she could not because she was pased out. She woke up in sick bay with Docter Kate leaning over her (BTW this is based on my very good freind Kate if u remembre she was in my draco storey that i toom off this sight because ppl were mean and hqted it).

Docter Kate like every one else on the ship was young she was only 17.

"Oh hi shaundrah Captain I scaned you with my trickorder and it apears you are OK. You are just very tired from telephathic conversations you are having with the Profits also know as the 'worm hole aliens'. You need rest and some good food. I repleated some poutine and ice capp for you."

"Oh wow thank you very mcuh Docter Kate. You are so skilled even better tha the adult docters like Docter Bashire."

"Oh thanksShaundrah. Actuelly myself and Doctor Bashir are going to go on a date to church tonite."

"That is awesome so super!"

Then suddenly she remember... WEYONE!

"Hey what happened to Weoun.? asked Shaundrha

"Kevin and Kyleagh kicked him off the ship but his Jemhadar Dominoin ships refuse to leave the Bajor sistem. He says e is going to stay hear and protect us from brog cubes."

"I need to talk to him..."

"You are too weak!"

"Ok"

Then she lay down on the by-o-bed. But suddeny there was a red alirt! red lites went off and sirens everywhere!

"Commander Esther to Captain Sahundra!"

She hit her con badg "Shaundrah hear."

"Captain... you better recover quick... because we got 14 BOG CUBES heading toward us on an entersept courts!"

Kevin passed out! Everyone in the room gasped! Shaundrah ran out of bed toward the bredge...

* * *

**Athours Note-Wow what a chang... Weyone is full of secretes and how will the Kirek get out of this horri el attak by so many borg cubs?!**


	10. Chapter 10: BGOR ATTACK

Authors Note ALl you people better be happy my ssiter Klyeagh edt this storey b4 i puted in the site. So thank her very mjch she is so grate at writting and reading.

* * *

Captain Shaundrah paced around her ship for a few minutes thinking so hard about what she should do with Weyoun. What he had said was so TOTALLY weird! She had never been to the Varta home world! She had never fallen in love with Weyoun! He must be lying! Right! But then... the PROFITS had told her something about that... the Profits in the form of her dad...

Oh and also there was some Borg Cubes coming on an entersept course toward them... she had to figure out what to do about that too!

Then she had a brilliant idea! She ran to the back of the Kirks Bridge. She kept her Orb of the Savior in a shelf in the back of the bridge next to the phaser rifles. (I named it that after Jesus I thought that sounded cool). Then she grabbed it.

"What are you doing Captain Shaundrah?" asked Lieutenant Kevin.

"I am getting the orb" said Captain Shaundrah.

"Oh" said everyone.

Then she opened it and she put her face in it. Then the stuff all went away and she was inside a golden glowy version of Weyoun's ship. Weyoun was there and also her dad and Lieutenant Kevin and also Esther.

"Whats going on?" she said "Where am I?"

"I am with the Profits" said Dad Profit. "What do you need from us Captain SHaundrah?"

"I have heard a bunch of lies from Weyoun...! Please tell me they are lies!"

"No Shaundrah they are not lies when you left the Vorta planet the evil Founders did not want you to bring memory of the Gama Quadrent back to the Alpha Quadrent because the Gama Quadrent Founders knew and had planned to destroy humans and the Federation and they knew that your knowledge would stop there evil plans..."

"And they also told Weyoun that you had died because you knew that loving a Vorta was wrong! And then he was heart-broken and threw himself into his work. That is why he was a work-a-holic all the way through the Dominoin and Federation War."

"Oh no if only I had been there maybe there would ever have been a Dominion war at all!" said Captain Shaundrah sadly "I wish I knew what had happened between me and Wayoun!"

"Captain Shaundrah" said Dad Profit "You MUST know what happened between you and Weyoun. It is the only hope for the galaxy! You and him are... destiny!"

Then suddenly she was awake from the vision. Then she remembered everything!

She remembered her and Wayoun on the planet Coril Prime...

...meeting on an away mission when he was diplomat to meet the crew of the Kirk

...drinking kava nuts drink together on a patio while talking about things that the rest of her crew just did not get like how much she liked Disney Movies and astrophysics

...reading scripture together

...long moonlight walks under the stars of the Coril Night Sky

...and then young Weyoun declare his love for her and once Weyoun fell in love he discovered that VORTA had secret telekinetic powers once they were in love with someone

...the Founders discovered that... and they wiped the Kirks memories and sent them back toward Federation space!

Suddenly she REMEMBERED EVERYTHING!

"Lieutenant Kevin!" Captain Shaundrah yelled "Hale the Dominion Fleet."

"Whaaat?" said Lieutenant Kevin then "Hmmm, OK Sir if you say so. Channel open!"

"Hello Legolas!" said Captain Shaundrah (that was her little nick name for Weyoun when they were together all those many years ago - that was because he looks kind of like an elf IMO) "It is me!"

Then his face came on the screen and his purple eyes stared deeply into her's through the view screen. He stared at her as if she was the most amazingly beutiful woman he had ever seen!

"You called me... LEGOLAS" Weyoun sobbed.

"Yes my Darling. I remember the truth! And I am not dead like you're evil Profits convinced you I were!"

"Oh Shaundrah for a decade I felt like a piece of my heart was ripped out! But now you are back my love!"

Everyone on the bridge of the Kirk gasped at their words!

"We have to save Bajor and the Alpha Quadrent, my Love!" yelled Weyoun "Maybe we will die together."

"Then that is better then being apart again..." Captain Shaundrah said "All hands to battle station, get ready to attack those borg cubes!"

Then the Kirk went toward the borg cubes with all there quantim torpedoes ready to fire, all there fazers ready to fire, all there crew ready to go down with the sip! Lieutenant Kevin said a quiet prayer to Jesus.

Then suddenly... the bog cubes just dissolved! All the bits and pieces of them just began to flake away into space!

"Whoa what happened!" asked Lieutenant Kevin "it looks like they all just busted into pieces!"

"They did! That's exactly what happened acording to my scanners!" said Doctor Kate.

"Captain we are receiving a hale from the lead Dominion ship. It is... Weyoun!"

"Open a channel quickly!" yelled Captain Shaundrah.

Then the view screen came on. And in it was Weyoun. His eyes glowed purple like a neon light. His skin was white and shone like a pearl or like shiny white nail polish. The Jemhadar around him looked scared of him!

"What happened Weyoun, I saw all those borg cubes just smash up all by themselves!"

"It was not by themselves, my dearest Captain Shaundrah." He smiled angelically "It was... ME. Remember back when we were on Coril Prime? I got those amazing powers... I used to use my brain to telephathically pick you flowers..."

"Yes, I remember! The Profits reinstored my memories, my Love!"

"I destroyed those cubes... WITH MY BRAIN."

Shaundrah gasped and fainted!

* * *

AN" Wow what an action pack chapter I hope u liked it this sstory almos tfinished but do not worry i got another startrek story, also I would higly recomend my populr story THE NEW GRIL ON VOYAGER or my FROZEN story about Qeen Elsa.


	11. Chapter 11: suprising choises

**Authos Note: Most this is spelllch ****eck but not begginneeg because i had 2 redo it after sara review it. Sorry. Also thx to my loyle reader's exept that JERK who post my storey on the worst fan fiction site, i WILL PRAY 3 u**

* * *

2 DAYS LATER

Catain Shaundrah looked out of the hole in the wall of the ds9 to see her ship. It was all repared now. Her crew weere all healed up by Dr Basher. And there was just 1 person who she had not seen yet...

WEYOUN.

Her memory of him was all back... memory of wlking down cristaline limpid beaches together... feeding each other cheese bugles and sharing root bears... when they had fallen... IN LOVE so many ears ago.

But when he used his mental power to explode the borg ship it had left him with exostion. He had been titering on the edge of life and death in the enfirmery since the great battle with the bog.

She could not eat for 2 days thinking about her love Wayoun.

"Captain Shaundrah."

She turned around to find Kira there standing.

"Oh hi there Kernal." said Shaundrah "can I help you."

"Yes I just wanted to say that the Federation has contacted me. It will be a long time before the EARTH can be repaired. The FEDERATION counsel is completely destroyed. So is Vulcan and Betazed and Endoria. Without someone to lead the United Federaton of Planets, they cannot survive!"

"Oh no! Surely there is someone who can keep the great Federation in tact!" Shaundrah said "After all our years trying to get back from the Delta Quadrent, we end up here... and are witness to the destruction of the Federation by the BROG."

Then Kira cried a little. Shaundrahs eyes got misty too. But then Kira started talking

"There is 1 person who could do it, Captain Shaundrah. Someone that every Federation person looks to with respect... our greatest hero... someone who has survived the borg and survived a long space journey..."

Shaundrah thought Kira was going to say Jean Luke Picard, the Captain of the Enterprise and formerly the Locutus of Borg the boyfriend of the Borg Queen. But what she said next was so shockingly unexpected!

"YOU, SHAUNDRAH! You have been asked to lead the United Federaton of Planets as its Queen!"

Then Shaundrah gasped and assed out!

====/\===

3 DAYS AFTER BORG ATTACK

Weyoun felt very tired. His favourite JemHadar was standing beside him when he woke up. He did not know what day it was but he knew he was back on his Dominion War Ship.

"My... beautiful... Captain Shaundrah..." he croaked out with what little energies he had left.

Then his favourite JemHadar said "She is OK."

Weyoun felt a lot better then. He opened his eyes. "What's up, JemHadar First?"

"Not much Weyoun. The Founders have decided they need to take a break for a while. They are still pretty tired from the whole morfojenic virus thing during the war. And they were really afraid of the Borg coming and taking over their Founder Home World."

"Yep I know!" said Weyoun "It was very scary the thought that those evil Borg might destroy the Founders!"

"Definitely!" said the JemHadar "So they decided to leave you in charge."

"WHAAAAT?" yelled Weyoun.

Then there was another Vorta nearby his name was Keevan. "Yes it is true Weyoun, you are going to be the King of the Dominion. The Founders said so. They are not interested in running it right now and besides that you were practically a King back on Korill Prime."

Then Weyoun was so overwhelmed that he fell back asleep again! A Vorta as King of the DOMINION? It was unthinkable!

===/\\\===


	12. Chapter 12 the end

They were on earth both of them. Also there was all the people from ds9 including Kira, Jake Sico, Nig, Garrack, Doctor Basher, and Quak. Also there were lots of Votras there including the guy who was shot on Empock Nor, the girl with the earrings who accidentally killed a shape shifter, and the rock star guy who played a Vorta. They were all there for something really good.

It was a WEDDING! Shaundrah had LOVED planning it. She had gone to Davids bridle, and had got a long gown with jackard woven pattern in it and an overlay of french lace in a pattern of lillies with a ton of little pearls and rinestones sewed on it so it flashed in the light. Also there was a big buckle of diamonds and her hair was up in a big bun on her head with a long train that went on for meters and meters that she needed all her girl friends like Kate and Esther to carry it for her! She had long sleeves and a bouwuet of purple and fuchia hibiscuses and shoes from Pradas. Kate and Esther wore beautiful dresses from shaby apples. They were to the calf and were a classy fuchia color with a hint of metallic in the fabric. It had a large bow at the waist and back that was so cute and had lots of lace on the sleeves and hem. They wore sandals with it made of gold fabric.

Then there was... WEYOUN. He dressed so geltlemanly! He had on a vest and a suit jacket and pants all in a classy blue fabric and he had a fuchia dress sirt underneath it and a silver tie and silver cuff links and silver leather shoes. He had on a fuchia flower in his pocket thing and his hair was so nicely combed over just like that guy from king and country band. Then Admiral Picard opened his Bible (BTW he has become a pastor now in French).

"Dearly beloved we are here to join these 2 people in holy matrimony... Captain Shaundrah and Weyoun the King of the Vortas..."

And Captain Shaundrah nearly passed out! Then in just an instant she realized that Weyoun as putting a ring on her finger next to the enormous pink diamond ring he gave her a couple of days before! Because that was traditional for Vortas except he was a billionare of latinum so he had given her a diamond that was like 50 times bgger than the kind you get at Walmart.

"Do you take Shaundrah to be your wife?" said Captain Pastor Picard.

"Yes I do!" said Weyoun.

"Do you take Weyoun to be your lawfuly wedded husbamd?" asked Captian Pastor Picard.

"I totally do!" said Shaundrah.

You may kiss the bride!" said Picard again.

Then Weyoun leaned in and Shaundrah had her first kiss and it was amazing! She felt like her lip was on fire on that part where it met Weyoun's and she nearly passed out but he was holding her by the arms so she did not fall! Then he stopped.

"Why did you stop" said Shaundrah.

Weyoun said "We gotta go to the reception."

Then Shaundrah said "okay."

Shaundrah looked around the grounds of Starfleet Academy. They had closed them down just for her and Weyoun because they were the biggest heros of the Alpha and Delta Quadrents! There were silver tents set up for there 1000 guests and a huge buffet table. Shaundrah grabbed a plate... she felt so hungry! But she was a girl who ate all the time but always stayed really skinny, almost anorexic looking.

There were McDonalds big macs, Gorditas, Mountain Dew slurpys, Red Vines, cheese bugles and combos, drumstick ice creams, Crush lime and pineapple pop's, and popcorn shimps like the kind you get at Red Lobsters. Everyone was amazed by how great the food was and started eating a lot! There were classy stations where you can scoop ice cream and top it with gummy worms and chocolate sauce and straberry sauce and sprinkles and whatever you like.

So everyone ate a lot and listen to good music played by a live harpist and there were some speeches. But then Admiral Necheyev stood up.

"Hi guys I have always been a good family friend of Shaundrah. She is as smart as her dad was. Smarter than me. And so is Weyoun. And now that the Federation is basically destroyed by the encompitance of us Admirals we realize we gotta try something new. So the people have voted and... SHAUNDRAH, you are now the queen of the Alpha Quadrent!"

"Oh my!" Shaundrah passed outa little but her new HUSBAND caught her in time.

"Do you know what that means my darling?" said Weyoun "since I am the king of the Vortas and the Shapeshifters left us in charge of the dominion... it means... you and I rule an empire across the whole Gamma and Alpha Quadrents!"

Then everyone cheered even grumpy Major Kira.

THE EnD

OR IS IT...

...

...

...

...

...

...

From across the quadrent, deep in the dark recesses of the evil Delta Quadrent, the Bog Queen watched through her super powerful teliscope. She saw the happy crowds on Vulcan and Corill Prime and Bajor, and she began to plot. She hated being beaten and she really REALLY REALLY hated Captain Shaundrah and her perfect husband Weyoun... and she would... HAVE HER REVENGE!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here is the end i hopd you likw reading it as much as i lie writting it. If u like startrek u may be interested to know i am woking on a new storey called VOYAGER HIGH about Voyager as high school... but i hope some day i will make eplog about this storey... maybe with Shaundrahs kids! HALF VOTA HALF AENSR HALF ENGLISH wouldnt that be AWSOME**


End file.
